Betrayed
by RomenXGreenDog123
Summary: Issei is betrayed and abandoned by the people he thought to care about him. Afte some event that happens during the battle, everybody turns their back on him and wanted him out of their life for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed**

Issei was in the middle of a battle with Rivzeeim Lucifer along with the whole DxD team.

Rivzeim Lucifer had then got out a new weapon that look like some sort of gun and fire a beam at Issei armour. Issei whole Red armour was shatter to pieces as Issei fell to the ground as he became badly hurt as blood down his whole body.

There was a Red Dragon with glowing green eyes that was floating out of the shatter armour. Rivzeim then point his gun at the Red Dragon and fire the shot, destroyed the Red Dragon into nothingness

Rivzeim had killed the Red Dragon Ddraig and destroyed Issei Sacred Gear with his new weapon.

"Ahahahahahahaha, I did it. I KILLED THE Red Dragon Ddraig. Now you are nothing without your Sacred Gear," Rivzeim said as he begins to laugh evilly and then disappears in a magic circle leaving Issei on his knees beaten and cover in his own blood.

Five days later.

Everybody like the Occult Research Club, Student Council, Devil Factions, Fallen Angels Factions and Vail Teams were all gathered in the living room at the Hyodo residence.

Sirzechs was in the middle of the room, and was in a thinking pose as he had his hand on his chin.

Sirzechs then turn to face Issei and spoke.

"Well Issei, it's look like you can no longer can be in my little sister peerage anymore since you no longer have Ddraig as he in now dead, so that mean you are not even worth of being in my little sister peerage anymore and we no longer need you," Sirzechs said coldly as there was no kindness in his eyes but only coldness.

There was an ice cold demeanour as the whole room fell silent.

Issei was shock as he had his mouth wipe open.

Sirzechs was like an older brother to him and yet he wanted him out of his girlfriend, Rias peerage.

"Indeed, Sirzechs. Issei is of no use to us now, or your little sister and her peerage and also no use for DxD team anymore." Azazel nodded as he also agrees with Sirzechs.

"Issei you are no longer apart of the DxD team as you are worthless to all of us now," Azazel said coldly as he narrows his eyes.

"Both brother and Azazel are right, Issei. You are no longer of use to me and my peerage now since you lost your Sacred Gear and the fact that Ddraig is now dead. I will now officially be terminating our engagement between us and you, Issei Hyoudou will no longer be a part of my peerage and family anymore as you are known useless to us." Rias said coldly, as she just looked at him with cruel eyes as the air was still fill with an ice cold demeanour.

Issei looked shock and couldn't believe what he was hearing and couldn't even speak. The woman he loves was saying such things.

"How could you even think of kicking me out of the peerage?" Issei ask in sadness as he look at her with hurt in his eyes.

"After all I did for all of you. I saved you so many fucking time and this is the thank I get?!" Issei yelled out in sadness.

"Sorry Issei but you are no longer useful to us anymore. So I had no other choice but to kick you out of my peerage since you are no longer can be of any use to use anymore and just now a pathetic worthless loser that I no longer need anymore," Rais said calmly.

"But Rias, I-I thought that you love me? How could you even think of doing something like this to the man you love?" Issei said in sadness.

Rias just look at Issei in disgust, as she looks like she was about to be sick just by looking at him.

"I never love you, Issei. I just used you for your power. Since I find out that you had boosted gear during that incident with the Fallen Angel Raynare and went you fought against Riser, I thought that I could use your power for me and my peerage so I just pretend to have feeling for you just so that I could kept you under my control. Did you really honestly think that a beautiful woman like myself would ever fall for a pervert loser like you? But anyway, now you are just a disposable pawn that I no longer need anymore." Rias told Issei in bitter coldness. Not even once caring about Issei feeling as she told him the truth.

"That right. I also agree with Buchou. You are no longer good enough to be with my master and best friend Buchous anymore. I also no longer consider you my cute kohai as you are now useless to both Bouchou, myself and the rest of the peerage," Akeno said in a cold voice. She didn't even smile her usual friendly smile.

"Buchou and Akeno are both right. You are no longer our comrades as you are just nothing but lowly trash to us now, so get lost, you'll talentless bastard." Kiba said with cold eyes as he looks at Issei in disgust.

Issei was shock. Not only Rias was thinking of kicking him of her peerage but also Akeno and Kiba wanted him out as well.

"You can no longer able to give me a strong baby if you no longer had the Red Dragon inside of you. So that mean you are not worth fit of giving me a child anymore. I also agree with Buchou and the others of kicking you out of the peerage as you know nothing to us," Xenovia replied as she look at Issei with a blank looks on her face.

Irina also agree with everyone else, as she disown Issei telling him that he was no longer her childhood friends anymore and that he was dead to her.

"Without your Boosted Gear and the fact that the Red Dragon Ddraig is now dead, I no longer consider you a rival anymore, as you are now just a lowly humanoid Devil-Dragon," Vail said in a disappoint tone, as he just gave Issei a blank look of boarded.

Kuroka then spoke.

"Nya, Without the heavenly Dragon Ddraig inside of you. You can no longer give me strong children to bloom my Nekomata races. So I am no longer am interest in you anymore, as you are now just trash to me," Kuroka said harshly as her eyes were half close.

"I don't consider you a hero anymore, Issei Hyoudou as you are known just a waste of space without your Sacred Gear," Ravel said in an ice cold voice.

Millicas and Le fay also disown him by saying he was no longer their hero Oppai Dragon since without his Sacred Gear. He was just nothing to them anymore.

"You are no son of our!" Issei parents both shouted out with disgust on their faces, as they stare at him with hatred filled scowl smeared across their faces. "We want you gone! Leave our home, you, worthless pervert son and never come back here again,"

Issei stepped back in shock.

He knew that his parents were always ashamed of him, because of him being a perverts but he could see the hate in their eyes that he had never seen before.

In a final effort. He turns to face Asia. But Asia shook her head.

"I am really sorry, Issei. But everybody does have a point. So you no longer can stay with us anymore and you are no longer a part of our life anymore. So you have to leave." Asia said as she then looked down at the ground nervously, as she couldn't look at him anymore.

Issei couldn't believe what his sweet and innocent Asia had just said. Asia one of the person he could count on to stand by his side, was siding with them.

"You are no longer welcome in the underworld anymore, since you are now worthless to us and can no longer benefit us. If you ever show your face around here again, we will, destroyed you." Sirzechs said darkly as he just stares at Issei with cruel eyes.

"That right, don't come anywhere near the underworld you piece of dog shit!"

Serafall was usual a careful free and happy-go-lucky person who was always smiling and acting silly. But she now had a nasty scowl on her face as she glares at him.

Sona also put in her too cent. "Don't brother coming into school the next day, as you are no longer a student here in Kouh Academy. Your school record has already been wipe off. If you dare steps foot on the school campus again, me and my peerage will all be force to kill you," Sona said darkly, as her glasses flash dangerously.

Saji also agree with his master Sona, as he was so far up Sona Ares. Saji said to his former friend and rival that he would be the one to personally kill Issei himself if he ever came back to the school.

"Akeno, Kiba hold him while I remove the evil pawn pieces from inside of him." Rias order as both Akeno and Kiba held Issei while Rias remove all eight pawn pieces from inside of Issei.

Issei scream in agony and pain while the eight

pawns pieces were remove from his body and now were in Rias hands cover in blood. Rias then look at them in disgust.

"Ewwwww, my beautiful and gorgeous hands are cover with his disgusted blood." Rias said as she looks like, she was about to be sick.

"Ewwwww you are right Rias, that is disgusted for your beautiful, lovely clean hand to be dirtied by his blood," Akeno said with the same disgust as her master Rias, as she too looks like she was about to be sick.

While Kiba just vomited violently on the floor as he falls onto his knees.

"Look what you done, pervert bastard. You dirtied my master beautiful hand with your filthy disgusted blood and made poor Yuuto sick." Koneko said disgust as well.

Rias put the eight pawn pieces away and wipe her hand. She then turns to face Issei.

"You can leave now as I had remove the eight pawns piece from inside of you. Now fuck off Issei and never come back into our lives ever again, you'll worthless bastard," Rias said with hateful cruelness in her voice.

Issei father and mother then tossed his bag at his feet.

""GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE, YOU PIECE OF GARBAG!"" Issei parents both screamed out with hate and shame in their eyes.

"We don't care where you go but just as long as you are out of this household and we never see your worthless face around here again." Issei father said in a cold voice.

"You can just go die on the street for all we care. As you Issei is already dead to us," Issei mother said in a hateful tone of voice, as she just stares at her son Issei like he was nothing.

Issei felt so hurt by their nasty cruel words, as he felt his heart breaking with the nastiness that everybody was treating him.

"You heard everyone. You are not wanted here anymore, you pervert bastard. So do everyone a favour and go fucking kill yourself for all we care," Koneko said harshly, as she glares at him with hate in her eyes.

Sirzech then started to a cast a teleportation spell as it started to glow bright red.

Azazel then came over and grabs Issei by the neck and thrown him into the magic teleportation circle as Issei disappear.

"Good ridder to bad rubbish," Azazel mutter coldly.

After a few weeks that everybody had cast Issei out of their lives. They had all got on with their lives and forgot all about Issei as time went on.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

Hi, this is RomenXGreenDog123

I'll no longer feel any inspiration to write this story anymore.

I quit being a writer on this site. Because I don't feel like writing anymore. I just can't come up with anything else for this story.

I now decided to put this story up for adoption for somebody else to rewriter this.

Please PM me if you want to adopt this story.

Thank.


	3. Author Note 2

**Author Note 2**

Sorry I forgot to tell you guys that the story had been already be adopted by someone else.

The story had been adopted by SoulRipperGhost95.


End file.
